Stealing a Goddess
by Crawler
Summary: Things are going moderately well for Munkustrap. He's made some friends among the Jellicles not just Tugger anymore, and is doing well as a guardian. Things take an interesting turn, though, when a familiar face shows up, seeking asylum. Ritzkin Arc 4
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stealing a Goddess (1/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

I do not own Cats!

_**

* * *

**_

Stealing a Goddess

* * *

"One, two, three, four! Again! One, two, three, four! Again!" Munkustrap prowled along the ranks of his "soldiers," running them through basic blocking drills. Off to his left, Tugger reclined on half a sofa, flicking his fluffy tail as he watched.

"Again!"

Munkustrap's "soldiers" were the younger cats of the tribe. Plato, Cattivo, and Alonzo, three brothers, were his youngest members, all kittens still. Rumpus Cat was participating as well, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. There were queens involved too, queens who didn't want to be full guardians, but who did want to learn how to defend themselves (and future kittens). Bombalurina, Cassandra, and Exotica all participated. Munkustrap half-suspected they showed up because Tugger was _always _there, even if he didn't always participate, but he didn't really mind, because they were good students.

"Rest."

These "soldiers" of Munkustrap's were all the cats who were either too young to join the Jellicle guardians (as was the case with the brothers), or simply not interested (as was the case with everyone else). Rumpus Cat possibly wanted to join the guardians, but he didn't do a good job following orders. In Simbol's ranks, where discipline was stressed, that was a problem. Among Munkustrap's "soldiers," though, the discipline wasn't as important as the learning of the methods.

Tugger had absolutely no desire to become a guardian. He resented anyone trying to order him around and rather enjoyed thumbing his nose at the old Protector of the tribe. He didn't understand why anyone would want to be a guardian, except out of a desire to learn how to fight. Tugger had actually started the "soldiers" when he asked Munkustrap to show him some of the stuff he was learning under Simbol. Rumpus joined their lessons a few days later, and then Bomba found out, and then the kittens, and Cassandra and Exotica…

Tugger didn't participate in the group lessons very much anymore, but he and Munkustrap still worked together individually. Because of that, Munkustrap would let him just watch the lessons.

"Great job. I think you all have that move mastered," the silver tabby said, returning to the front of the group and smiling at his pupils.

Tugger rose to his feet and stretched, yawning and flashing his claws. Munkustrap flicked an ear in his direction, and then glanced to his right. Simbol was sitting on a high pile of rubbish, barely noticeable against the fake fur of a human toy. He would sometimes appear, watching over these lessons with an unreadable expression on his face. Munkustrap didn't know if the Protector approved of what he did, but he didn't really care. He was helping these cats, his friends, and he was helping himself at the same time. By teaching them what he knew, he was able to more firmly cement the lessons in his own mind and body. Munkustrap knew he was at a disadvantage, being the youngest and smallest member of the guardians. Simbol seemed to be extra harsh on him, and he was always looking the other way when older guardians harassed Munkustrap. Admetus, one of Simbol's sons, was the worst offender. He never seemed to have forgiven Munkustrap for being admitted into the ranks of the guardians, even though Munkustrap had lost the battle to prove himself worthy.

Tugger flicked his tail in Simbol's direction and smirked. Munkustrap looked over to watch his larger friend jump off the sofa and saunter over to him. "Sooo… Straps… what's up?"

That was the entirety of the warning Munkustrap got before Tugger leapt, claws and fangs outstretched. He ducked and spun, getting out of the way of Tugger's attack, before twisting around to swipe at Tugger with his claws out, a huge grin pulling his lips back from his own fangs. Dimly, he knew that his students were watching the two friends spar with varying degrees of awe on their faces. Tugger did this sometimes, just jumped him for apparently no reason, but Munkustrap knew it was one of Tugger's ways of showing off, both to the queens that he was constantly impressing, and to Simbol, who thought him a lazy good-for-nothing.

Munkustrap enjoyed these sparring matches with Tugger. While Tugger didn't have as much combat training as Munkustrap did, he was larger and stronger. He was also wickedly clever, and would often string together moves and techniques in ways that Munkustrap had never thought of before, and would have to scramble to defend himself against, which helped him when he was working under Simbol.

The two finished their sparring with Munkustrap on top, barely. Both young toms were panting heavily and beaming at each other, Munkustrap's front paws over Tugger's throat. "Mercy?"

Tugger nodded as best he could. "Mercy. You win, Straps."

The gathered cats clapped and cheered, and Plato, Cattivo, and Alonzo rushed forward, clamoring to be the first to beg Tugger to teach them that kick, or Munkustrap to show them how he managed to flip Tugger. The queens sauntered up, purring and preening, and Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged grins.

Tugger wasn't the only one who liked showing off for the queens.

As the others gathered around them, Munkustrap glanced up to the discarded toy, but Simbol was gone. He frowned, his ears drooping a little. He wanted Simbol to see how much of a good fighter he was, how he worked hard to make the older tom proud. He couldn't do that if Simbol always left before he won.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stealing a Goddess (2/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

Really, you should be reading this arc in order, as each story builds upon the ones which came before it.

Many thanks to Puddycat for providing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with their voices!

The Cats RP I participate in (as Munkustrap, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and a variety of minor characters) is in dire need of several characters, especially a gay Quaxo/Mistoffelees (more details on the site) and a Rum Tum Tugger. Come check us out at o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m

I do not own Cats (but I do own Simbol)!

_**

* * *

**_

Stealing a Goddess

* * *

After the day's lessons, as he walked back to the trunk he called his den, Munkustrap heard a very familiar voice, one he thought was safely locked away in his recent past.

"Heeeey… do I know you, tomkit?"

He whirled around; his ears laid back, eyes wide. Mungojerrie!

Sure enough, the striped thief, Munkustrap's old friend, was sitting on top of an old car, watching Munkustrap with his head cocked to the side, an inquisitive expression on his face. Lying next to him was a cat nearly identical to him in colors and markings, but who looked to be a queen. She giggled and waved at Munkustrap as he looked at her.

"I… you must be mistaken. I don't know you."

"Hmph." Mungojerrie twitched his whiskers. "Fine way o' greeting an ol' friend, Ritz-"

"Shut it!" Munkustrap hissed, arching his back and taking a swipe in Mungojerrie's direction. He looked around, but it didn't seem like there were any other Jellicles in sight. "C'mon!" With a wave of his tail, Munkustrap ducked under the car, wriggling his way to a cavern created by the rubbish piles. Moments later, Mungojerrie and his matching queen squirmed in as well, managing to look graceful as they did so. "Don't call me that! My name's Munkustrap now." Munkustrap reached out to smack Mungojerrie on the nose.

Mungojerrie pulled back, rubbing his nose. "Owww… How was I s'posed to know that?"

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap demanded, circling around the pair so he was blocking their only way out. "This is _Jellicle _land."

"We know that! We're not stupid!" Mungojerrie retorted, pouting at Munkustrap.

The queen leaned up to kiss Mungojerrie's nose with another giggle. "Jerrie said you might be able to help us."

"Who _are _you, anyway?" Munkustrap frowned at the queen. She did look a bit familiar, vaguely, maybe. He hadn't had much contact with queens, though, so he couldn't place a name to that mischievous face.

"I'm Rumpleteazer!" The queen doffed a bow in Munkustrap's direction.

"She's me sister!" Mungojerrie pronounced, beaming at her. "Ain't she a beauty?"

Munkustrap looked between the two, surprise on his face. "Your sister? You _know _this?" The Monniks tried to separate litters as much as possible, to keep their members from knowing just who, exactly, was their family. Knowing the identity of your sister or brother, therefore, was incredibly rare.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and pointed over at Rumpleteazer. "Just _look _at her, Ritzkin!"

"Munkustrap!"

"That's what I said! Munkustrap! Just look at her, and then look at me." Rumpleteazer leaned over, pressing her cheek to Mungojerrie's. "We're practically _identical_! How can we _not _be siblings?"

"Twins, even, maybe," Rumpleteazer said, pressing her paws together. "Like you and Macavity."

Munkustrap glared at the pair, crossing his arms. "Right. We need to get some things straight, _right now._ I am not Ritzkin of the Monnik tribe anymore. I am Munkustrap of the Jellicles. I am not Macavity's brother, nor was I ever. You _cannot _call me that… not if any of us want to survive here."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer nodded in unison, holding paws and having matching expressions of fake fear on their faces. Munkustrap managed to hold his stern glare for a few seconds before he snickered, shaking his head. "She really _is _your sister, Jerrie!"

"Told ya!" Mungojerrie caught Rumpleteazer in a headlock, ruffling her fur with a paw, but she ducked out and turned the move on Mungojerrie, giving him a noogie.

"So, what are you two doing here? You need help?"

Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie, biting her lip. Mungojerrie lay down, nodding solemnly. Rumpleteazer curled up next to him. "So… y'know how queenkits get that mating dance when they become adults?" he began.

Munkustrap nodded. Both the Monniks and the Jellicles had similar traditions – when a queenkit had her first heat, she was considered an adult, and the tribe celebrated with a dance in which the queen received her first mate. The Jellicles had these dances at the Jellicle Ball each year, often with multiple queens at the same time, with the tom being a good friend of the queen, someone both parties want to participate. The Monniks, though, had the dance for each queen individually as she entered heat, with the tom chosen by Leviticus, and a complete stranger to the queen – indeed, her mating dance was the first time any queen was supposed to see any tom.

"Well, Teazer got her dance about a week ago. When she came out… cor!" Mungojerrie shook his head and grinned. "I knew who she was right away! An' she's a _great _dancer!"

Rumpleteazer giggled and shoved Mungojerrie. "And Jerrie's an '_orrible _flirt, even to his own sister!" She stuck out her tongue at him but was grinning.

"Macavity was chosen for her," Mungojerrie said quietly.

Munkustrap looked up, and then over to Rumpleteazer, who ducked her head, looking embarrassed.

"I… you know I don't like Macavity much, Ritz- er, Munkustrap. Munkus? Munky? Munk? 'Straps?"

"Munk, Munkus, 'Straps… don't call me Munky."

"'Straps. So, I don't like Macavity… and I did _not _want him sleeping with me sister!"

"Please tell me you didn't fight him," Munkustrap said, biting his lip. He could almost see where this was going.

"Well… not exactly… kinda… I asked him if I could have her." Mungojerrie's blush could be seen even through his ruddy fur, and Rumpleteazer's giggle was _definitely _embarrassed this time.

"And he said yes?"

"Er… no." Mungojerrie rubbed the back of his head. "He actually laughed and said he was looking forward to fucking her."

Munkustrap winced and closed his eyes, bracing himself for…

"And then I hit him."

…that.

"You survived?"

"Yeah. I kinda, uh… er…"

"I grabbed him," Rumpleteazer said. "No idea who this tom was, but he looked like me, so I figured, maybe he's my brother or something, and wouldn't that be cool? 'Sides, he was sticking up for me! We'd all been talking about the dance, and who our mates were gonna be, and about half of us really wanted Macavity, because he's like the new Leviticus, or something, but the other half…" She wrinkled her nose. "Meh. Who'd want a wicked tom like that going anywhere _near _you? I certainly didn't! Even though he was kinda cute… he just _felt _slimy. Not when I touched him, but just the air around him, you know?"

Munkustrap nodded and shivered. The sliminess could be attributed to Macavity's true personality, beneath the charming exterior, or it could be a manifestation of his magic, the magic he had stolen from Munkustrap himself.

"We _ran_," Mungojerrie said. "Just ran and ran and ran, and Macavity was shouting at us, and Hendrunkus and Ruusu were chasing us… I've never been happier to be a thief."

"I'm a thief too!" Rumpleteazer chimed in. "Jokaste was training me, and her current mate, Surripus, taught Mungojerrie! Funny how that works out, ain't it?"

"We were able to get away because Macavity can't sneak around the same way we do. He just _poofs _in and out of things. We actually know how to hide."

"We've been hiding for a while, trying to get away from Monnik land," Rumplteazer said. "And then we saw you, and Jerrie said, 'Hey, I think I know that cat!'"

"You've taken a bath, though," Mungojerrie said, nodding. "I never knew you were _silver_. I always thought you were kinda a grimy smoke color. An' you have _stripes_!"

Munkustrap rubbed at his nose. "Well… the Jellicles are more concerned about being clean than the Monniks, so I have to keep up appearances…"

"It looks very nice," Rumpleteazer said with a smile and a wink. "I appreciate a tom who washes behind his ears."

"Hey! I wash!" Mungojerrie protested.

"When I remind you!"

"So, you're running from Macavity. How am I supposed to be able to help you?"

"Ain't you running from him?" Mungojerrie asked, looking at his friend. "I mean… we all thought you were dead. Leviticus made the announcement that your body was found, just like those other four, the ones you said were your brothers and sisters, and that he was going to do everything he could to find and stop the kitten killer, and I'd be damned if Macavity wasn't looking so smug and _happy_, instead of scared. I mean, if all five of my siblings had died, and they didn't know why, I'd be scared, even if Leviticus _did _promise to protect me. So we," he nodded toward Rumpleteazer, "figured he was involved somehow, or knew what was going on. Didn't expect to ever see you alive again, though."

Munkustrap smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle Mungojerrie in a friendly way. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again either. I'm… well, I'm kinda running from Macavity, but he thinks I'm dead, so I'm just hiding now."

"The Jellicles let you hide here?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "The Jellicles don't know who I am… that's why you can't call me Ritzkin, or make references to 'my brother, Macavity.'"

Rumpleteazer looked between the two toms. "D'you think they'll let _us _hide here?"

Munkustrap shrugged. "I have no idea. They seem nice enough, and Tugger says that they'll let _anyone _join… so I guess it can't really hurt to ask. Just ask Deuteronomy, and not Simbol."

"Why Deuteronomy?" Mungojerrie asked.

"An' who's Simbol?" Rumpleteazer added.

"Because Deuteronomy's kinda nice," Munkustrap said. "He's _nothing_ like Leviticus. And Simbol's the Jellicle Protector. He's big and gruff… but he's not mean. He's just really, really strict and stern."

"Oooh…" Mungojerrie gave a shudder. "Simbol, he's that big white and gold patched cat, ain't he?"

Munkustrap nodded. "You know him?"

"He caught me once, thieving. I had to turn over my loot and got boxed around the ears by him, and then Surripus boxed my ears too. I couldn't hear right for a week!"

"That's not good…" Munkustrap said, flicking his tail in agitation.

"I'll say! I swear, my ears were black and blue-"

"No, I mean, it's not good that Simbol knows you. As a thief." Munkustrap paced in front of the pair. "If he knows you as a thief, he'll call you out on any bluff we try to do. Simbol's insanely protective of this tribe, and he's not going to let a thief join. He's having a hard enough time letting a street cat join, judging from how he's been treating me. Tugger's not going to be able to sweet-talk him. It's going to be all up to Deuteronomy. But… if Simbol says no, I don't know if Deuteronomy will say yes. They're very good friends, you see."

"So we get Ol' Doot to say yes before Simbol says no?"

"Piece o' cake!"

Munkustrap stared at Rumpleteazer. "Did you… just… call him… Old _Doot_?"

Rumpleteazer nodded and grinned. "There a problem with that? You said he's nice."

"But you're supposed to _respect _him, not insult him!"

Rumpleteazer tsked and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it. It's not like he's here to complain!"

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes and growled. "But _I'm _here. You take that back!"

"What's gotten into you, Ritzy?" Mungojerrie asked, putting an arm around Rumpleteazer's shoulders.

"That's not my name anymore!" Munkustrap snapped. "I'm not a Monnik anymore! I'm a Jellicle, Munkustrap, and I'm a guardian. I'm sworn to defend this tribe and these cats, but mostly to defend Old Deuteronomy, our leader! So don't you go insulting him in front of me!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow, and Rumpleteazer smacked him. "Okay, we're sorry, 'Straps. We didn't mean any offense."

Munkustrap still scowled a little, but he nodded at Rumpleteazer's apology. "Just… don't do it again. Now come on. Deuteronomy's usually in the yard in the evenings, so we need to hurry if we want to catch him before he leaves."

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. The next ones shouldn't take as long (shouldn't!). 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stealing a Goddess (3/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

Really, you should be reading this arc in order, as each story builds upon the ones which came before it.

Many thanks to Puddycat for providing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with their voices!

The Cats RP I participate in (as Munkustrap, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and a variety of minor characters) is in dire need of several characters, especially a gay Quaxo/Mistoffelees (more details on the site) and Plato, Admetus, Rumpus Cat, Exotica, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Macavity, Electra, Bustopher, Gus, Skimbleshanks. Come check us out at o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m

* * *

**_Stealing a Goddess_**

* * *

The siblings followed Munkustrap, poking and slapping at each other whenever his back was turned, but putting on angelic expressions whenever he whirled around. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head. What was he thinking, helping them get in the Jellicles? He had forgotten how pesky Mungojerrie could be… on his own! Now that he had a sister, they could only be trouble.

"… in trouble! I mean, she very clearly doesn't want him touching her, but the way their stupid rules work, she's his mate! We have to help her get out!"

Munkustrap frowned as he spotted Deuteronomy. The old cat was sitting on the tire, listening to Bombalurina talking about someone in trouble. Simbol was reclining on the boxes below him, flicking his tail back and forth. They were together. Damn it.

"I'm sorry, Bombalurina, but we don't have the cat power needed to storm the Monniks to free a queen," Simbol was saying, closing his eyes and letting his ears droop. "I feel for your friend, but there is nothing we can do."

"But we're the _Jellicles_!" Bombalurina cried, placing her paws on Simbol's arm. "We've made a name for ourselves by sticking up for those who can't stick up for themselves! We take in the lost, the hurt, the alone, we shelter the homeless, we feed the hungry… she _can't _protect herself! He's hurting her!"

"Is there truly nothing we can do?" Deuteronomy asked, turning to look down at Simbol.

The Protector shook his head. "The Monniks keep their queens well protected, especially the young ones. To free this one, we'd need to use all the guardians in a full-on assault… and there is a risk of casualties. Too many casualties to justify the attack. Especially since we'd be liberating the mate of Macavity. He's a magic cat, Deuteronomy. You know how dangerous those are."

Munkustrap had been listening quietly, up until the point where Simbol said, "Mate of Macavity," and then he gasped. What was Macavity up to? He had a mate, now?

"Shh," Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer said in unison, touching their paws to their lips.

If Munkustrap's gasp hadn't attracted the attention of the older cats, then that did. Simbol and Deuteronomy both looked up to where the three were standing, with Bombalurina turning to look a moment later. "Munkustrap? Is there something you need?" Deuteronomy gestured for Munkustrap to approach. "Come closer… who are your friends?"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked back at Munkustrap, who gave them a nod. They bounded forward and dropped into two identical bows before the Leader and Protector. "You must be Old Deuteronomy, and Simbol! 'Straps has told us _so _much about you!" they said together.

"That's Rumpleteazer-"

"-and he's Mungojerrie!" The pair pointed to each other and turned their grins on the older cats.

"We'd like to be Jellicles!"

Bombalurina giggled, leaning over to Munkustrap. "They're funny – where'd you find them?"

"Loafing around on the cars," Munkustrap replied. "I thought I should bring them to Deuteronomy while he's here."

Bombalurina nodded. "Probably a wise idea."

Simbol grumbled as he looked at Mungojerrie, pointing a paw. "I know who _you _are, you Monnik thief."

"Excuse me." Rumpleteazer tapped Simbol's shoulder. "But I'll have you know that _I'm _a Monnik thief too! So don't you go givin' him all the attention!" Placing her paw against the side of her mouth, she stage-whispered to Deuteronomy, "I'm the better thief, actually, but I let him take the credit." She winked and danced back to Mungojerrie's side, out of the range of Simbol's paws, just in case.

Munkustrap was cringing behind the pair, wishing he could disappear. What _had _he been thinking, bringing these two in? Despite his misgivings, though, Deuteronomy laughed, holding out his paws to the pair. "You may be thieves, but you certainly are honest about it. Why do you want to join the Jellicles?"

"Well, I think it might actually have something to do with what you were just talking about, really," Rumpleteazer said, taking Deuteronomy's paw with a grin. "Mac's mate? You see, _I_ was s'posed to be that queen… but he was icky! So Jerrie, he's my brother, you see, Jerrie and I ran off together. And we came here, and we saw 'Straps, and we asked to join. He said we should talk to you first, though. He said you'd prob'ly let us in, but that Simbol was a mean old nasty-puss-"

"I did not!" Munkustrap interrupted, staring horrified at Rumpleteazer.

The striped queen giggled and waved a paw dismissively. "Okay, so maybe he just said he was gruffer than you. That's practic'ly the same thing, right?"

"Everlasting Cat…" Munkustrap moaned, hiding his face in his paws. Bombalurina giggled again.

"Practically the same," Deuteronomy agreed, grinning at the embarrassed tabby. "So, you're fleeing Macavity and the Monniks, and wish for asylum with us?"

"Yeah, basic'ly," Rumpleteazer said. "So, what about it? Pleaaaaaase?" She purred and looked up at Deuteronomy with a big, charming grin. Mungojerrie grabbed Deuteronomy's other paw and gave his own charismatic grin, going to his knees as well.

Simbol was watching Munkustrap through this, his tail curling inquisitively. He slid his eyes back to Deuteronomy and shook his head. "They are Monniks, and they are thieves. Two strikes against them."

"They are charming and in need of help," Deuteronomy countered. "Two strikes for them. I say we let them join."

Simbol frowned, turning away, but then his eyes widened as he had an idea. "Actually, Deuteronomy… I've changed my mind. We should let them join… _if _they pass a test."

"A test?" the siblings asked, looking worriedly at Munkustrap.

"A test?" Munkustrap echoed, having not had to pass one when he joined.

"What sort of test are you thinking?" Deuteronomy asked Simbol.

Simbol sat up and gestured to Bombalurina. "We now have two thieves wanting to join us. They should demonstrate their usefulness by stealing something – namely, stealing Bombalurina's friend."

"Thus helping everyone," Deuteronomy murmured, nodding. "Yes. I approve. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, what do you say? Will you help us free the Monnik queen Demeter? According to Bombalurina, she is having a very rough time as Macavity's mate."

"_Deme's _Mac's mate!?" Rumpleteazer grabbed Mungojerrie's paw. "Jerrie, we have to help her! She won't last two weeks with him! She's such a sweetheart," she told Deuteronomy over her shoulder. "So soft and gentle… Mac'll rip her to shreds! Jerrie…"

"Yeah, yeah." Mungojerrie squeezed Rumpleteazer's paws and nodded. "We'll get her out. Don't worry."

"And," Simbol said, looking back to Munkustrap. "You'll take a Jellicle with you, to keep an eye on you. Munkustrap."

Munkustrap and Deuteronomy both stared at the Protector, but Simbol merely gave the younger tom a slight smile. "It's time for you to have your first solo field mission. You won't be alone, but there won't be any other guardians to help you. Do not disappoint me, Munkustrap."

"No, sir!" Munkustrap said, putting his paws together, shoulders back, chin high, just like he had been taught.

With a nod, Simbol rose to his feet. "There is a two week time limit on this mission. Don't take that long."

Munkustrap nodded and held his position as Simbol turned and left. Deuteronomy also watched the Protector depart before turning back to the gathered younger cats. "Is everyone all right with this? Simbol may have assigned the mission, but as the Jellicle Leader, I can overrule him."

"I'm fine with it, sir," Munkustrap said. He figured (and rightly so) that Deuteronomy was talking to him more than the others.

"We're good," the siblings said, saluting Deuteronomy. "We'll bring Demeter here in one piece."

"Thank you," Bombalurina said, moving forward to hug Deuteronomy. "Thank you!" She reached out for the thieves, squeezing their paws. "Demeter's really one of my best friends, even though we're in different tribes. I just hate the idea of her suffering…"

"We'll get her out, don't worry." Rumpleteazer patted Bombalurina's paw. "She's my friend too… I had no idea that running away from Mac would get her in this trouble. We'll spring her."

Munkustrap approached the trio, rubbing his paws together. "Just… just let me know when you're ready to go." He was nervous about reentering Monnik territory after getting free himself. If Macavity recognized him... He unconsciously reached up to rub the scar across his neck. His fur had grown back over the months, and though it was still thin, it completely covered the old gash. Munkustrap didn't feel so self-conscious about it anymore, but just because he couldn't see it anymore didn't mean he wasn't always aware of its presence, and what it meant.

"We're ready to go," Mungojerrie said, looking over at his sister. "We are ready, right?"

Rumpleteazer nodded. "Yep. All ready! Ready, 'Straps?"

Bombalurina touched Munkustrap's shoulder and smiled at him. "Thank you, Munkustrap. Good luck."

* * *

Again, terribly sorry for the delay! To make it up for you, though... two chapters at once! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stealing a Goddess (4/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

Really, you should be reading this arc in order, as each story builds upon the ones which came before it.

Many thanks to Puddycat for providing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with their voices!

The Cats RP I participate in (as Munkustrap, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and a variety of minor characters) is in dire need of several characters, especially a gay Quaxo/Mistoffelees (more details on the site) and Plato, Admetus, Rumpus Cat, Exotica, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Macavity, Electra, Bustopher, Gus, Skimbleshanks. Come check us out at o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m

Believe it or not, absolutely NO ONE has joined the RP since the last chapter!!

I do not own Cats, but I do own Simbol!

* * *

**_Stealing a Goddess_**

* * *

Munkustrap had never actually gone thieving with Mungojerrie before, though he had heard all sorts of stories about it. From how Mungojerrie talked, though, and how the two acted, Munkustrap thought for sure that this would be bungled by their jokes and pranks. He was completely surprised, however, when the siblings fell silent as soon as they stepped back into Monnik territory, slinking along in the shadows. They used paw gestures, tail language, and facial expressions to pass messages back and forth. Munkustrap only caught some of the nuances of this silent language, as he hadn't been trained in it as they had.

All three cats had rolled in as much dust and soot as they could find before crossing the border, to dull their fur and help them blend into the dirty alleys. Rumpleteazer vaulted up onto some boxes, and then onto a fire escape. Mungojerrie gestured for Munkustrap to go next, touching a paw to his lips. 'Careful!' he mouthed.

Munkustrap followed Rumpleteazer's path up, wincing as the fire escape squeaked a bit when he landed. It was one of the types that could fold up, and so it moved under the weight of the cats.

Rumpleteazer gave Munkustrap a worried face and pushed him behind her, creeping down to the very bottom of the metal ladder. Mungojerrie, meanwhile, jumped up onto the boxes and leaned against the wall, stretching up as far as he could. Rumpleteazer hooked her paws around the last rung and let herself drop, hanging by her feet. When she stretched and he stretched, Mungojerrie was able to catch her paws. The stayed like that for a moment, linked together, before he smiled and she smiled, and he jumped off the boxes.

Rumpleteazer swung after Mungojerrie jumped, curling around to throw him upward. Munkustrap stepped back as Mungojerrie caught the rung above Rumpleteazer. His landing made a soft thud, but it wasn't as loud as the squeal of metal from Munkustrap's landing. The siblings exchanged grins again before they began to climb up the ladder, nimbly stepping onto the platform Munkustrap stood on.

Munkustrap smiled at them and touched his paws together a couple times, silently applauding the duo. They grinned at him and bowed before pointing up. Stairs this time.

At the top of the escape was another jump they needed to make, from the railing to the roof. Mungojerrie went first this time, balancing on the narrow beam before jumping up. He showed off, though, adding an unnecessary flip, and looked smugly down at the other two. Munkustrap went next. He mimicked Mungojerrie exactly, flip and all, and landed with a cocky smirk at the striped tom. Tugger's dance lessons were paying off!

Rumpleteazer did the jump quickly, making almost one smooth leap from platform to beam to roof, giving herself no time to rebalance on the railing. That had been a risky move, as if she was even slightly off-balance, she could have fallen four stories. She sauntered past the toms with a jaunty flick of her tail. "Comin', boys?"

Munkustrap and Mungojerrie looked at each other and grinned before racing off to catch up with her.

"We can talk up here," Mungojerrie told Munkustrap. "As long as we're not _too _loud. Most cats stay first-story or lower. Only the thieves use the rooftops."

"I don't see why," Rumpleteazer said, taking a running jump to carry herself to the next building over. "It's really the safest way to travel, so long as it's not rainin'."

"Pretty convenient, too," Mungojerrie said. "Sometimes, the humans leave windows open on the stairs, and we can nick stuff."

"You two are good at this," Munkustrap said. "I didn't think you could be quiet, Jerrie, much less be this stealthy!"

Mungojerrie shot Munkustrap a grin. "Hey, what can I say? I have multiple abilities! Silence, jabber, I do it all!"

"And what he can't do, I can!" Rumpleteazer cartwheeled past the toms. "We're makin' a really good pair! Maybe we'll even be better than Jokaste and Surripus… someday."

The three broke into runs and leapt across another gap between buildings. "Argh! You beat me!" Rumpleteazer clasped her chest and staggered around as if Munkustrap had killed her by jumping farther.

"Sh, sh, shh!" Mungojerrie flapped his paws at the other two. "We're here!" he whispered, pointing to some raised windows.

Munkustrap hung back as the thieves crept up to the windows, peeking past the broken glass. He knew what this building was, even if he had never seen it from the roof before. This was the fire-gutted warehouse that the Monniks gathered in, much like the Jellicles' junkyard. Just across the street, the docks began, bringing a steady stream of goods and visitors to Monnik lands, as well as a supply of fish and rats, food for the cats.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer pulled their heads back, whispering and pointing. They sketched out some basic plans in the ashes on the roof, and then they turned to stare at Munkustrap. "Um… 'Straps? How would you like a part in this plan?"

* * *

The plan was incredibly simple. While Macavity was distracted, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie would dangle down and grab Demeter, pulling her out of his clutches. The room Macavity used as his den (he had a whole room, just like Leviticus) had a hole in the roof where part of it had fallen in. Underneath the fallen beams, some grubby blankets made a bed, which they found Demeter and Macavity's scent all over. By clinging to each other's paws, much like they had to get up the fire escape, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer should be able to use those same beams to get to Demeter.

Munkustrap's problem with this plan came with his part… he was the distraction.

"More ashes!" Rumpleteazer called, rubbing her paws against Munkustrap's fur.

"More soot!" Mungojerrie countered with, throwing another pawful of the aforementioned soot into Munkustrap's grey fur.

"Achoo!" Munkustrap sneezed, then wiped his paws across his muzzle, but Rumpleteazer batted them away.

"Do you _want _to ruin all our hard work?" she scolded him, smearing more ashes across his nose.

"He's never going to buy this," Munkustrap said, shifting irritably and trying to stomp down on the urge to scratch the dirt off him.

"Bah, what are you talkin' about? You look like a regular Monnik, you do!" Mungojerrie stepped back and scrutinized Munkustrap. "What do you think, Teazer?"

Rumpleteazer flicked her paws across Munkustrap's ears one last time before she too stepped back. "You look filthy," she told Munkustrap.

"That's the point." Munkustrap laid his ears back, wanting to shake so badly, to knock off all this extra grime. "But do I look _black_?"

Most of the Monniks were black-furred, so a black-furred tom in Monnik territory wouldn't be as suspicious as a silver tabby. Ritzkin had been a grimy grey most of the time, since he never bothered with baths (most Monniks didn't). That had been the one issue with disguising Munkustrap's fur in this way – none of the three wanted him to end up looking like the supposedly-dead Ritzkin. By using excessive amounts of soot and ash, the hope was that they could darken his fur enough so he could pass as naturally black.

"Umm… no. Not black. You look kinda greyey-browney-blacky." Rumpleteazer squinted and cocked her head to the side. "But… you don't look like a tabby at all!"

"Darker than Ritzkin," Mungojerrie said, frowning as he studied his friend. "Not _quite _black, but if you're goin' fast enough, that shouldn't be noticeable."

"You remember the plan, right?"

"Of course I do," Munkustrap said, shifting from paw to paw. "I run in front of Macavity, and then keep running. It's not that hard."

"Just remember to dodge," Mungojerrie said, dusting his paws off. "Mac's getting' really good at flingin' lightnin' around. He nearly scorched off me tail when Teazer and I fled."

"I think you're ready," Rumpleteazer said. She crept over to the roof hole and looked in. "Now, we just have to wait."

* * *

Reviews are always much-loved and greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stealing a Goddess (5/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

Really, you should be reading this arc in order, as each story builds upon the ones which came before it.

Many thanks to Puddycat for providing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with their voices!

The Cats RP I participate in (as Munkustrap, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and a variety of minor characters) is in dire need of several characters, especially a gay Quaxo/Mistoffelees (more details on the site) and Plato, Admetus, Rumpus Cat, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Macavity, Electra, Bustopher, Gus, and Skimbleshanks. Come check us out at o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m

Also, I cannot resist the urge to brag (and can't believe I've kept forgetting to add this to every chapter of this story!) – I HAVE A REAL-LIFE RITZY NOW! His name is Munkus (guess what it's short for), and he's an eight-month-old silver tabby. He's the CUTEST thing! h t t p / i 2 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 6 / F a n t i s m a l S p i d e r / 2 0 0 7 0 5 0 8 N e w 0 0 0 6 . j p g

h t t p / i 2 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 6 / F a n t i s m a l S p i d e r / 2 0 0 7 0 5 0 8 N e w 0 0 0 1 . j p g

For each of these pictures, make sure there is a colon and two backslashes after the h t t p part, and also insert an underscore after the 2007.

I can't keep him for long – the landlord is objecting, but until we can find a permanent home for him, he's mine

Moving on to the second-to-last article of business - Reward time!

I am incredibly grateful to each and everyone of you who've reviewed the Ritzkin Arc thus far. Really, it's for you, the fans, that I continue to write as much as I do – without someone to read it, the fun in writing would be severely diminished.

To show my gratitude, I want to give everyone who has reviewed any Ritzkin Arc story thus far a gift, a piece of writing. If your name is on the list below, feel free to request a pairing, a prompt, a scene… anything that you think would be fun to read. I'll do my best to provide. Let me know the highest rating you want too – no smut, though. I've tried, and I just can't write it. Also, let me know if you want the story set in the Ritzkin Arc or not.

Rewards will be for: -X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-, Arya, JestaAriadne, ladyjr16, Moria Lestat, MungoRumplelovah, Puddycat, rita-malone, Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods, Shannon, Sleeping Tiger, XxXcatXxX, and Yoshiko Turada

Eminems6 – I'm working on yours already!

I do not own Cats, but I do own Simbol!

_**

* * *

**_

Stealing a Goddess

* * *

Munkustrap curled up in an uncomfortable ball, watching as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tried to outdo each other in a gymnastics contest. Each one was pulling off more and more outrageous flips, twists, and turns, and sticking out their tongues at each other. Munkustrap sighed and reached up to scratch an ear, but Rumpleteazer was immediately there, batting his paw away and touching up his sooty covering. "No touchy!"

"It _itches_!" Munkustrap shot back.

"Well, then think about mice," Mungojerrie suggested, coming over to the others. "Stop thinkin' 'bout how much it-"

"Shush!" Rumpleteazer pointed toward the hole. There were voices, two cats in the room now.

"Macavity, I…" A queen's voice, soft and hesitant, unsure of herself.

"Shh. Come on."

Munkustrap shivered at the voice of his brother, but he crawled to the edge of the hole and peeked in… and there he was. Macavity. Like Munkustrap, he had grown, but there was a wildness to his fur now. It was longer than Munkustrap's, and not as well groomed. Still, Munkustrap had to admit, his brother didn't look gross or ugly, like so many other ungroomed Monniks. There was something dangerous but alluring about the ginger tabby… something absolutely fascinating… Macavity really was rather charming, come to think of it… rather nice…

Munkustrap jerked back, shaking his head. Macavity was using magic! He was hypnotizing all the cats who looked at him! A glance at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer showed that they were just as fascinated by his brother as he had been. "Stop it!" he whispered, giving them both a sharp tap from his paws. "He's bewitching us!"

With the smacks, the siblings snapped out of the trance, staring at each other in horror. "Did you know he could do that?"

Rumpleteazer shook her head. "Did you?"

"Just keep your eyes on the queen," Munkustrap advised, pointing to the pretty little gold and black queen that Macavity was leading toward the bed. "Is that Demeter?" When Rumpleteazer nodded, Munkustrap took a deep breath. "All right. I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"Luck!" the siblings chorused quietly as Munkustrap began making his way down the fallen beams. When he was a little closer to the floor, he closed his eyes, let out the loudest yowl he could, and leaped. As soon as all four paws hit the ground, he took off running.

"Hey! Trespasser!"

Munkustrap barely heard the _zip _of the lightning Macavity flung at him and rolled to the left, managing to dodge the electricity, though it made his fur stand on end as it passed.

"Get back here! I'll have you gutted for this!"

With Macavity hissing and running after him, Munkustrap forced his legs to move faster. He focused on the gap in the door up ahead and imagined he was racing Admetus. If Macavity caught up to him, he was a dead cat!

Another bolt of lightning cracked against the door as Munkustrap dove through it, screeching as his tail took some of the zap. That stung!

Once he was out the door, though, Munkustrap's troubles were only just beginning. This was the heart of Monnik territory, and Macavity and Demeter weren't the only two cats inside. Queens and toms alike looked up from their wrestling and gossip and games, getting out of the way as first Munkustrap and then Macavity tore through their midst. "Stop him!" Macavity shouted, flinging another magical bolt. Munkustrap dove behind a white tom, shoving him into the path of the lightning. Macavity growled and vaulted over the fallen cat. "Get out of my way! Give me a clear shot!"

The other Monniks had begun to reach for Munkustrap when Macavity called on them for help, but when the white tom fell, they all began shoving each other to get out of the way of Munkustrap and Macavity. Munkustrap was both grateful for this (it gave him a clearer path, and meant they weren't trying to grab him) and upset by it (it didn't give him as many obstacles to slow Macavity with). At least, he still knew his way around the warehouse, and nothing had been altered. There were the gossip crates, which he wove between, then the tables where the cats played cards. He shimmied under those, yelping as Macavity followed with another shock. This one caught him in a hind leg, and he stumbled for a moment, but then pressed himself on. His paw tingled and was stiff now, but Munkustrap could still put weight on it. For now.

On the other side of the tables was the armchair Leviticus presided over the Monniks from. Supposedly, a human had brought this chair into the building shortly after the fire that gutted it.

Supposedly, the human fed the Monniks for several weeks before a Pollicle made off with its bones.

That was all before Munkustrap's time, though, and so he didn't know how accurate it was.

The big Monnik leader was lying down, watching Macavity's actions with a smirk on his face. If Munkustrap remembered correctly, there was a broken window immediately behind the chair, with a gap that he'd be able to squeeze through. Of course… that required him to get over Leviticus.

_Admetus is chasing me, _Munkustrap thought, changing his course so he was charging at the leader. _He's almost caught me. If I can get out before him, though, then I win! All I have to do is get over that chair…_ The tingling in his paw was wearing off, sending a bolt of pain through Munkustrap's leg with every step. _Just get over that chair…_ Gritting his teeth, Munkustrap leapt up toward his father.

Leviticus gave a yowl as Munkustrap landed on him and jumped again, scrambling onto the back of the chair and over it. He swiped out with his paws, and Munkustrap screamed as the old cat's sharp claws dug into the thigh of his injured leg. He jerked free, tumbling onto the head of a black-furred guard who sat behind Leviticus' throne, guarding the window hole. Munkustrap yowled again, having forgotten about this sentinel. Luckily for him, the sentinel had been expecting an attack coming through the window, not from above, and was too surprised to immediately react. Taking advantage of the black cat's surprise, Munkustrap pushed through the hole, wincing as a shard cut into his back. This just wasn't his day. He yelped as he fell, twisting around to land on his paws, and again when he _did _land, his injured leg crumpling. Not good! _Not good!_

Panting heavily, Munkustrap pushed himself back up again, trying vainly to ignore the pain. His entire leg felt like it was on fire now… but at least he could still feel it. That was good, right? He twisted his head around, looking up at the window. The sentinel was hissing and spitting, growling threats and curses at Munkustrap. He was too big, though, to follow Munkustrap through the hole. From inside the warehouse, Munkustrap could hear the Monniks making a ruckus, and Leviticus' deep, booming voice trying to settle them down.

Gritting his teeth, Munkustrap began to limp off. This was not good. If any other Monnik found him… if they followed the trail of blood he was certainly leaving… Well, he just had to hope he was the better fighter.

"There he is!"

"'Straps!"

Munkustrap didn't think he'd ever be so glad to hear Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ever again. The two thieves came running up to him, the petite Demeter sticking close to Rumpleteazer's heels. "We got her out… You're bleedin'!"

"Macavity got my leg," Munkustrap mumbled between gritted teeth. "I can't run."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged glances over Munkustrap's shoulders, biting their lips. Mungojerrie nodded slowly. "I think I can carry you," he said. "But… Demeter, I'll need you and Teazer to help balance him, so we can run and he doesn't fall off."

Rumpleteazer nodded quickly, but Demeter just wrung her paws. "M-maybe… I can try…"

"You'll do fine," Rumpleteazer said. "Get down, Jerrie. Let's do this, quick, 'fore they come out here!"

Mungojerrie crouched down, and Rumpleteazer helped Munkustrap onto his back. She stuck to his right side, and Demeter moved up to take his left. She rested her paw against Munkustrap's side, like Rumpleteazer did, and Munkustrap noticed that it was trembling.

"Ready?" Mungojerrie asked. "Let's go!" He took off running, the queens able to keep pace with him. Munkustrap wrapped his arms loosely around Mungojerrie's neck and held on.

"Hey! Hey you!"

"Faster!" Rumpleteazer screeched as several Monnik guards came running after them. At least, it wasn't Macavity.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Mungojerrie shot back. "An' I hope you can swim!"

"What!?" Rumpleteazer turned big eyes to her brother.

"Swim!" Mungojerrie repeated. "Cause we're gonna hit the river!"

"I can't swim…" Munkustrap barely heard Demeter's whisper. He turned to look at her, at her wide, frightened eyes, and the way her paw trembled… what had Macavity done to her? No cat should be this skittish…

"Too late!" Mungojerrie jumped, and Rumpleteazer jumped, and Munkustrap clung to Mungojerrie's neck, and Demeter fell with a scream, because she hadn't been paying attention to the road in front of her, and didn't realize that it ended with the river in time to stop.

* * *

Reviews are always loved! Always, always, always!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stealing a Goddess (6/6)  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A little time has passed since "The Guardians," and Munkustrap is much more comfortable among the Jellicles now. Things seem to be looking up for him. This is set during "Power to be Strong."

Really, you should be reading this arc in order, as each story builds upon the ones which came before it.

Many thanks to Puddycat for providing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with their voices!

The Cats RP I participate in (as Munkustrap, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and a variety of minor characters) is in dire need of several characters, especially a gay Quaxo/Mistoffelees (more details on the site) and Plato, Admetus, Rumpus Cat, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Macavity, Electra, Bustopher, Gus, Skimbleshanks. Come check us out at o u r j e l l i c l e s . p r o b o a r d s 5 1 . c o m

I do not own Cats, but I do own Simbol!

* * *

_**Stealing a Goddess**_

* * *

All four cats hit the water with a loud splash, and Munkustrap released Mungojerrie, able to swim better when he wasn't hanging on to someone else. Behind them, the Monnik guards skidded to stops at the top of the river bank, staring down at the four with varying expressions of disgust and uncertainty on their faces. No sane cat would _willingly _jump into the river… and those guards weren't given enough to follow anyone into the water. 

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer surfaced near Munkustrap, spitting out water and treading with their paws. Demeter splashed around next to them, panicking as she slowly sank. Munkustrap, kicking and managing to stay afloat (being dumped in the canal repeatedly had taught Munkustrap some additional skills that he never thought he'd need), reached out, grabbing the little queen. "Kick," he told her, holding her head, at least, above the water. "Just kick. I'll hold you up. Push the water away with your paws."

Demeter still looked panicked, but her splashes slowly became less mindless thrashing and more controlled kicking. She clung to Munkustrap's arms, whimpering.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you."

"C'mon," Mungojerrie said, trying to swim across the river. "Let's get back to Jellicle territory before a Monnik gets brave enough to come after us."

Munkustrap adjusted his hold on Demeter, nodding toward the safe bank. "Come on, kick and try to pull yourself in that direction. Let go with one paw – I got you – and pull yourself through the water toward the land. Keep kicking."

Demeter's green eyes were still severely dilated, but she tried to follow Munkustrap's instructions. Her motions were jerky and uncertain, but she was on the side of Munkustrap's injured paw, and was thus able to help him. In turn, he was able to guide them. After a while, they could feel the riverbed beneath their paws, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were stretching out paws to help them up.

""Straps, you look ridiculous!" Mungojerrie said with a laugh, brushing some wet soot from Munkustrap's fur.

Munkustrap just growled at him and shook himself violently, wincing as his leg reminded him that it was still injured.

"Jellicle land!" Rumpleteazer squealed, hugging Demeter. "You're safe now, Deme! An' I'm safe! We got you out, and now we can be Jellicles!"

"Is Bomba here?" Demeter asked quietly, returning Rumpleteazer's hug and looking around. "Bomba said she'd help me get away from Macavity…" She gave a shudder at his name.

"He can't hurt you here," Munkustrap said, limping up beside Demeter and Rumpleteazer. "Macavity. He can't hurt you here. I won't let him."

Demeter turned to look at Munkustrap, her expression wary and guarded. She still clung to Rumpleteazer, shying away from the tom. "You don't understand… he's not a normal cat…"

Munkustrap reached out and took one of Demeter's trembling paws, clasping it between both of his. He brought her paw to his throat, where the scar Macavity had given him was hidden. "No, Demeter, I _do _understand," he said quietly. "And I swear, as long as I protect the Jellicle tribe, I will _not _let Macavity hurt you again."

"Demeter! Demeter!"

Munkustrap released Demeter's paw and took a step back as Bombalurina came running up. He sat down as she pulled the smaller queen into a hug. "Oh, look at you! You're all wet! Come on, let's get you cleaned up…" She swiped her tongue a few times over Demeter's fur before hugging her again. "I was so worried about you," she whispered fiercely. "Ever since you told me about being that fiend's mate… I worried about you, every night, and I prayed to the Everlasting Cat that you'd be all right." She spun away from Demeter to embrace Rumpleteazer, and then Munkustrap and Mungojerrie. "Thank you! I knew I could depend on you!"

Rumpleteazer shook herself off and walked over to Munkustrap, helping him up again. "Come on, lean on me," she said. "We'll get you back to your junkyard and tell Simbol and Deuteronomy that we passed their test."

"Wait…" Demeter pulled away from Bombalurina and hesitantly crept toward Munkustrap. She reached out to take his paw, her grip very loose. "I…"

"'Straps? Straps! Where are you, you little tomkit of a cat?" The Rum Tum Tugger chose that moment to show up, grinning widely when he saw the group. "Straps! There you are… Heeeello." His grin widened even further when he saw the new cats. "Straps, you sly old Pollicle. I leave you alone for one day, and you come back with a pretty queen on either paw!" He dropped into an exaggerated bow, sweeping off an imaginary hat. "Ladies, greetings. I am _the_ one and only Rum Tum Tugger. It is _such _a pleasure to meet you." He caught Demeter's free paw in his, raising it to his mouth for a kiss.

Tugger didn't even have a chance to brush his lips against the fur of Demeter's paw before Bombalurina was between them, hissing furiously at the amorous tom. "Oh no you don't, Tugger! You've got me, you leave this one alone!"

"Jealous, much?" Tugger asked, leaning back and smirking at Bombalurina.

"It's not jealousy, it's protectiveness," Bombalurina said, glaring at Tugger.

"Tug, just drop it," Munkustrap said, watching how Demeter pulled away from him and curled against Bombalurina's back, shaking like a mouse. "Demeter's off-limits for now. She's shy."

"_I, _on the other hand, find it a _great _pleasure to meet you!" Rumpleteazer distracted Tugger, darting around Bombalurina to present her paw to the large tom. "I'm Rumpleteazer, formerly of the Monniks, now of the Jellicles. Me and me brother Mungojerrie just joined today."

"You and Mungojerrie, hmm?" Tugger glanced at Munkustrap over Bombalurina's shoulder, and Munkustrap mouthed, 'Later,' to his friend. Tugger knew about Mungojerrie – Munkustrap had told him about his thieving friend when they were kittens. "Well, Rumpleteazer, it _is _a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her paw and winked at her. "Come on, babe, I'll show you around the 'yard."

"Tugger!" Bombalurina stomped her paw as Tugger and Rumpleteazer left together, being trailed by Mungojerrie, who didn't know what to make of this strange tom who had just waltzed off with his sister. "Ooooh, _toms_." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He'll be back, though. No one turns _me _down for long…"

Demeter looked back at Munkustrap, biting her lip. She reached out for his paw again. "I… I just wanted to say thank you." Her voice was still very soft and delicate, like a glass whisper. Munkustrap felt like it would break if he did anything, so he just held his breath. "For saving me. For distracting Macavity… and for saving me in the river." She took a deep breath, and Munkustrap could feel her paws quivering around his. "So… thank you!" With the last words, she leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Munkustrap's cheek before pulling back, pressing her paws to her face in embarrassment.

Bombalurina nuzzled Demeter's shoulder. "Come on, Deme. I'll show you my den. You can stay with me as long as you'd like." She smiled at Munkustrap. "Thank you, 'Straps, for getting her out for me."

"Anytime…" Munkustrap mumbled, touching his cheek. He watched Bombalurina lead Demeter away and didn't notice Simbol come up behind him.

"Munkustrap."

Munkustrap spun around quickly and yelped as the movement twisted his already damaged leg. He collapsed, wincing, in front of the older tom. "S-sir…"

Simbol stepped forward and knelt beside Munkustrap, examining his leg. "How did you get these injuries?" He touched a patch of badly singed fur, and Munkustrap winced.

"That one's from Macavity. He zapped me with his magic."

Simbol looked up at Munkustrap, but the younger cat was staring at his leg, careful to avoid Simbol's gaze. "What about these?" he asked, hovering his paw over Munkustrap's bloody thigh.

"Leviticus grabbed me when I jumped over him," Munkustrap said. "I pulled free, but it felt like he took a chunk with him."

Simbol sat back, licking his paw thoughtfully. "You faced off against both Macavity _and _Leviticus?"

Munkustrap gave a half-shrug. "Well, sorta. I actually more ran from them than actually fought… I was the distraction, see, while Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got Demeter out."

"What about your back?" Simbol pushed Munkustrap forward to examine the gashes on his back. "These don't look like claw marks."

"Glass. I went through a window." Munkustrap tried to twist around to see the extent of the damage on his back, but Simbol pushed him back.

"Don't. You'll make it worse." The patched tom rose to his feet and offered Munkustrap a paw up. "Come on. You should see Jellylorum before any of these get infected."

Much to Munkustrap's surprise, Simbol actually helped him limp back to the junkyard, supporting a lot of his weight. And here Munkustrap had been starting to think that Simbol hated him… "Thank you, sir," Munkustrap said quietly when Simbol brought him to Jellylorum's den.

Simbol nodded. "You fulfilled your mission objectives. Demeter was brought to the Jellicle tribe with no casualties, and you took all the damage on our side, thus protecting the rest of the tribe members. That is exactly what a Jellicle guardian is supposed to do."

Munkustrap smiled, looking up at Simbol with pride in his eyes. Simbol nodded. "You may avoid the next week of practices – take time to heal before you rejoin us. I have no use for a lame guardian."

With those oh-so-cheerful parting words, Simbol turned and left, leaving Munkustrap in the paws of Jellylorum. Right before she brought him inside her den, Munkustrap glanced over toward the box Bombalurina called home. He spotted a gold and black head peeking out around it, and he smiled at Demeter. She quickly ducked back inside the box. Munkustrap lifted his paw to touch his cheek again. Demeter. The newest Jellicle.

* * *

To be continued in "Catnip."

Review me?


End file.
